This invention relates to a process and an apparatus for treating a radioactive waste, and particularly to a process and an apparatus for treating a radioactive waste by a centrifugal film drier.
Various radioactive wastes are generated in atomic power stations during their power generation and it has been so far proposed that a radioactive liquid waste containing sodium sulfate (Na.sub.2 SO.sub.4) as the major component, and a radioactive waste slurry such as liquid wastes containing radioactive filter sludge, radioactive waste ion exchange resin are dried and pulverized alone or in mixture by a centrifugal film drier, and the resulting dried powder is mixed with a solidifying agent such as plastics, cement, asphalt, or the like, and filled in 200-l capacity drums for ultimate solidification, or the dried powder is pelletized for volume reduction, and solidified and stored in a tightly sealed state. However, actual technical economical problems for their commercialization, for example, large reduction of operating load of a centrifugal film drier, particularly, operating load pertaining to treatment of effluent washing water from the centrifugal film drier and/or from a pellelizer, and also of a condensate of vapors generated from the centrifugal film drier, have not been fully solved yet.